Mega Man 11
Mega Man 11 is a WiiWare game developed and published by Capcom. It can be downloaded for 1000 Wii Points. Starring Mega Man, this game takes place after Mega Man 10 but before Mega Man 12. Story In the year 20XX, Dr. Light is working in his lab when there is a huge explosion in the center of the city. Mega Man runs over to check it out and discovers 8 robots talking about taking over the world. Mega Man instantly blames Dr. Wily, but the police say Dr. Wily is still in his jail cell. Mega Man goes to stop the villain behind all of this and save the world! Playable Characters Mega Man Mega Man is the most basic character, with average skills. He tries to stop the villain for obvious reasons (Not wanting the world to be taken over). Proto Man Proto Man can slide, unlike Mega Man, and do everything else he can. He tries to stop the villain because he fears this new villain is too powerful for Mega Man. Bass Bass can do a charge shot, in addition to everything Mega Man can do. He tries to stop the villain because he thinks it is Dr. Wily and wants to destroy him. Roll Roll is a downloadable character, for 200 Wii Points. She has no story. In addition to doing everything Bass, Proto Man, and Mega Man can do, she can also use her broom to attack. Robot Masters Music Man Music Man was once a robot designed to play music at resturants, parties, and other places. However, it was reprogrammed to turn evil. Attacks: Music Man can roll into a ball and roll across the ground, walls and ceiling, then drop from above, shoot out records that act similar to the Plug Ball from Mega Man 9, make noise that creates zig-zagging musical notes that are hard to dodge, or send notes to the top of the screen and have them crash down. Weapon Recieved: Music Note (abbreviated to M. Note): This weapon will shoot a zig-zagging music note across the screen. It's hard to dodge and does mroe than the Mega Buster. It has average ammo. Appearance: Music Man looks like a record, with his head in the center of the record and arms and legs on the outside. Weak To: Mega Buster, Atom Smasher Atom Man Atom Man is a smaller robot designed to smash atoms so scientists can observe the effects safely. Once reprogrammed, he can use their devastating power for evil. Attacks: Atom Man is small and fast. His room has three platforms at different levels. He'll hop on one then smash an atom, sending out a horizontal wave of energy. You must be on a different platform to dodge it. He will also shoot an atom that will later explode. Weapon Recieved: Atom Smasher (abbreviated to A. Smasher): This shoots out an atom that later makes a large explosion. Appearence: Atom Man is smaller than all the other robots. He looks like an atom with arms and legs and eyes like Galaxy Man. Weak To: Wrecking Bomb Construction Man Construction Man was designed to be a mutli-purpose construction unit, being able to build, pour concrete, destroy, and more. Attacks: He can swing a wrecking ball, have steel beams rise from the ground, shoot concrete, and set bombs. Weapon Recieved: Wrecking Bomb (abbreviated to W. Bomb): Mega Man gets a large wrecking ball, swings it around, and throws it. Then it explodes. It is very powerful but has only 7 shots. Appearence: Construction Man looks a lot like Concrete Man and Guts Man, but he has a concrete mixer for a body, wrecking balls for arms and hands, and a tool belt. Also he is orange and black. Weak To: Valentine Arrow Paint Man Paint Man was originally designed to make art and paint buildings. Attacks: He can shoot globs of paint and paint lasers. Weapon Recieved: Paint Glob (abbreviated to P. Glob): Shoots a glob of paint. It doesn't go far and it curves down, but splatters upon hitting the ground, covering more area. Appearence: A regular white robot body, with different color orbs all over it, and a smock in front of the body with splotches of paint. He also has a beret. Weak To: Mirror Copy Mirror Man Mirror Man was created to memorize and create copies of important things. Attacks: Mirror Man can create a mirror wall that reflects attacks, create clones of Mega Man, or create 3 clones of himself, or slide. When he has clones, he will only slide. Weapon Recieved: Mirror Copy (abbreviated to M. Copy): A mirror appears behind Mega Man with a reflection of him. It follows behind him, shoots when he shoots, and jumps when he jumps. It cannot get hurt but it can fall down pits. Lasts for 25 seconds. Appearence: A robot wearing ninja-like clothing covered in mirrors. Weak To: Shark Jaw Valentine Woman Valentine Woman was designed to plan weddings. Attacks: Valentine Woman will fly around and shoot heart arrows at you, and dash across the screen hurting you. Weapon Recieved: Valentine Arrow (abbreviated to V. Arrow): Megaman can shoot a heart-shaped arrow. It will stick to the wall when it hits it and can be used as a platform. Also, upon hitting enemies, the arrows destroy enemies and keep going until they hit a wall or go offscreen. Appearence: A woman with pink robotic armor and wings and a bow. Weak To: Blitz Blast Shark Man Shark Man was designed to patrol deep water for sharks and other dangers. Now that he's evil, he IS the danger. Attacks: Shark Man is underwater, while there is a platform you stay on over the water. He while jump up over you and attack from above, or jump from below into you. Weapon Recieved: Shark Jaw (abbreviated to S. Jaw): Megaman will dash forward and bite. Appearence: The standard robot body, blueish-gray. He also has a helmet with a shark fin on top with Protoman sunglasses. Weak To: Music Note Blitz Man Blitz Man was a generator robot, designed to create incredible amounts of electricity and give it out to buildings and factories. However, since he is no longer giving out the energy, a dangerously high amount is contained within him. Attacks: He dashes around and shoots out powerful blasts of electricity. He can also electrify platforms and shoot out electric balls that explode and send lighting in four directions. Weapon Recieved: Blitz Blast (abbreviated to B. Blast): Shoots out a wave of electricity that is very powerful. Appearence: A generator is in his chest with a wire behind him. Electric currents flow through his body. He also has a yellow helmet with two antennae that electricity flows through. Weak To: Paint Glob Ending Mega Man, Proto Man, or Bass make it to a giant skull-shaped castle. Inside, Dr. Wily reveals himself and says that it was a robot clone of him in the jail cell and he was behind everything. After going through his fortress, Dr. Wily is defeated. Category:Mega Man (series)